Agent Johnson
Agent Johnson is possibly the head of The Organization. He is continually involved in the Coopers' spy life and has made an increasing amount of appearences in the show's second season. As of July 2017, he has appeared in 15 episodes. He has also been involved in some of the most memorable times in the series such as Kira being arrested; Ernie becoming a spy; The Jackal coming back for revenge and the Martin family situation. He ongoingly appears in the series and has now made an appearence in all three seasons of K.C. Undercover thus far.a Appearances Season One: ''' * My Sister from Another Mother... Board * All Howls Eve * Enemy of the State '''Season Two: * Coopers Reactivated! * Rebel with a Cuz * The Mother of All Missions * Accidents Will Happen * Brainwashed * The Love Jinx * K.C. Levels Up * In Too Deep, Part 1 * In Too Deep, Part 2 * Trust No One * Family Feud Season Three: * Out of the Water and Into the Fire Character Information Agent Johnson has nearly kicked K.C. out of The Organization for taking Ernie on and thus failing a mission. He has reported to Craig about a dangerous werewolf serum that creates genetically modified super soilders that the Other Side is handing off. He has arrested Kira Cooper for the alleged destroying of The Organizations field office in Hong Kong. He has monitered the situation on Abby, Erica, and Richard by planting bugs, gathering information, going undercover, and commiting various initiatives to try and capture Abby, Erica, and most notably the head of the Other Side. He has interrogated Kira on information about her sister. He has apprehended a preacher who was an agent for the other side working deep cover. He has also awarded K.C. with the honour of being the youngest junior special agent ever by testing her and backchecking her. Lastly, he has given the Coopers an opportunity to rejoin The Organization by asking them to capture,The Jackal. Agent Johnson has reported to K.C. about Jane Keller from "In to Deep". He gave K.C. the neccessary information about Keller and thus sent K.C. on a mission to go undercover in the better earth cafe and the Volunteens, which are both owned by Keller. Most recently, he has reported to Craig that an ambassador from the fictional nation of Monvrovia, who was being protected by Craig, was kidnapped and was terminated in a explosion. However, the ambassador committed pseudocide and tricked the world into thinking he is dead so he and previously mentioned Jane Keller can commit an evil financial act against the country of Monvrovia. They intended on accsessing the nations treasury and stealing its money into an untracable account, splitting the money, and starting new lives. However, K.C. manger to stop Keller and eliminate her. When the ambassodor faked his own death and committed pseudocide by exploding a car, he likely exploded a body double. This is possible because Agent Johnson showed Craig a picture of the ambassador's dead body. Agent Johnson is a member and possibly the head of The Organization. He is involved in The Organizations internal work such as gathering Intel or assigning missions, however, he does perform missions and commits external acts such as arresting Kira, arresting agents, going undercover, capturing The Jackal, finding the head of the Other Side, or going undercover in disguise. He does multitudes of various things for The Organization. He planted a bug on Kira's purse. He has a high status in The Organization. He considers Craig a mediocre spy. He was the one whom officially appointed Ernie as a spy. He often speaks to the coopers through hollagram. He has been undercover as an old man vagrant. He drinks Coffee. According to him, K.C.'s recon and surveillance are amazing. He has gotten photographic evidence of the Leader of the Other Side thanks to K.C. He wants to find him and capture him. He is also able to engage in martial art scenes as he was ready to take down an agent at a church in The Love Jinx. Agent johnson has been shown to be a messy eater and loves the food from the better earth Cafe. Agent Johnson has also dealt with the situation with K.C. visiting Zane in the Organization's solitary confinement prison cell to gather intel. He also assigned K.C. on a mission to locate the mole within the Organization. Furthermore, it is also implied that Agent Johnson gave K.C. a mission to gather intel at a Power Plant in "Trust no One". Agent Johnson was also the first to witness that Zane had escaped, alongside K.C. Agent Johson also knows the codes to prison cells in the Organization. Agent Johnson also witnessed the video message that was sent by the Martin family to the Organization. He also compiled a map for K.C. outlining all the areas he thinks the Cooper family may be being help captive, which turned out to be a map of the world. He also tried to capture K.C. when K.C. broke Abby out of prison to trade her for the rest of her family. However, K.C. knocked him out when Agent Johnson tried to detain her. At the end of this episode, which was also the end of season 2, K.C. reveals to Agent Johnson that she rescued her family and caught Abby, Erica, and the head of the other side. As a result Agent Johnson yields K.C. of all punishments. In Season three, Agent Johnson reports to Beverly about the Cooper's chopper crash in the Atlantic Ocean and also attended the memorial for the thought-to-be-dead Coopers. Physicality and Personality Traits He has gray short hair which is typically gel ridden at the front of his head. He is quite short and likely in his early fifties. He has a low, deep, voice with a country accent. He has white skin. He has greenish brownish eyes. He is usually seen wearing a suite, dress shirt, tie and fancy shoes. He is also seen in disguises such as a cow boy and a old homeless man. He has an official and profound voice with little facial expressions. He has a rash. He has been seen to be gullible when Judy pretended to malfunction. He is good at accents. He is very straight up, real and a non sugar coater. He is shown to be intelligent, and good at utilizing technology. He does not seem to always get along well with Craig and Kira as shown in "Rebel with a Cuz" and "Coopers Reactivated". He is also very wise as shown with divising K.C.'s test in "K.C. Levels Up". He also seems dedicated to his job and can possibly be a little short tempered like when he became stressed over not finding Erica. He speaks very profoundly and professionally. He doesn't seem to show much emotion for things as shown when K.C. was upset in "Brainwashed" or when the Coopers visited Kira in jail. He seems to be scared of Kira as she stood up to him. He seems to be bold in his duties as he completes his job by any means necessary such as violating privacy by planting bugs, invading a wedding, scaring K.C. into thinking she is going to be killed or risking the Coopers lives/blackmailing them to catch a criminal. He has a soft spot for the Coopers as he chocked up slightly when reporting on the Cooper's helicopter crash and was angry at Zane at the memorial service for causing the Cooper's death. Relationships 'Agent Gibb '- Agent Gibb is a member of The Organization and has worked with Agent Johnson much to his displeasure. 'The Cooper family- ' He gets along well with the Coopers with the odd sass attack from K.C. Agent Johnson has angered the Coopers a few times like when he interrogated Kira or shot them with darts. Ernie and Judy rarely speak to him however, Ernie would like Agent Johnson becuase he appointed him as a spy and sent him on a mission. The only time Judy and him spoke was when she malfunction much to his displeasure. 'Candace Adams - ' Arrested by Agent Johnson for exploding one of The Organizations offices and killing many. 'The Martin family - ' Agent Johnson thinks the Martins are dead. But, he is on the hunt for the head of the Other Side. 'Agent Beverly - ' Agent Johnson works alongside Beverly in the Organization and they seemingly get along. Quotes "Come on, where is he? Somebody had to see something." "It's all falling into place. Kira Cooper's gonna lead us straight to her sister." "Ernie Cooper as the newest member of the Cooper family team." "You are now the youngest junior senior special agent ever." "The Jackal has escaped from prison." "You're under arrest for levelling our field office in Hong Kong." "Used to create genetically modified super soilders." "The future president could be at risk." "Send in a field team. It's time we brought that evil woman in." Trust No One Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Friends Category:Spy Category:Spies